The Wrong Kind of Right
by Amai
Summary: [Chapter 2 Up!] Sometimes the person who people think you're destined to be with, isn't really the your true destiny...yes, a romance. (please, Please, PLEASE read the Author's note. It's very good for your knowledge.)
1. Because Father Said So

# The Wrong Kind of Right

Chapter I- "Because Father Said So"  
By Amai 

**Disclaimer-** Digimon and all its characters are not copyright me, but copyright Toei Animation/Bandai (there probably are others, but I can't remember offhand). I wish they were, but sadly, not all wishes come true. The only thing that's copyright me is this fanfic, so no stealing, kiddies. 

**Author's Notes- ***bangs her head on the keyboard* Okay…multi-part fic. I wanted to finish it all together, but I realized it would take FOREVER, so here's one of the parts (hopefully half of it). This is a contradicting romance. *grins* Let's see..in this we have…Takari, Taiora, Daiyako versus Hiyako, Taito, Kensuke and Jyoukeru. I love this. Believe me, I'm going with the latter here…so no straight couplings will form. I did that on purpose, it's kind of poking fun at the human assumption of couplings by gender..but then its kind of not doing that too. Argh, I don't know. The relationships will really blossom later, in the next chapter, so don't worry. (especially the Kensuke…there's barely any of it in here! But I guess enough..) So please review! Tell me what you think, I'll be glad to know! 

"Just right. Now it'll fly…at least, that is, I think it will." The teenager observed as he finished renovating his kite that he had been working on the entire day. He sat on his bench, looking with pride at his creation. By default, he was good at such things, as people said he got his artistic abilities from his late mother. The only thing that was keeping him away from greatness was his simple way of being too brash, and rushing into things. As he was told once, "Good things come to those who wait." But he was impatient, why would one just sit down and wait for something they could obtain themselves? Looking at his masterpiece of a kite, he got his answer.

Jumping off of his seat, he quickly licked his finger putting it outside, where the wind could be felt. "Hmm…average wind, good weather. Perfect!" Jumping up, he quickly maneuvered his way through the room, avoiding the many un-finished paintings of his that hung on the walls, and stood on the easels, waiting for the day they would be finished. Never in his life had he finished a work of art, except for today. His lucky day.

He flew out of the house at maximum speed, ignoring the complaints from his sister, who was idly reading a book on the patio. "Oi, Daisuke! No need to hurry, its morning! You nearly flipped me over!"

"And I coulda done worse…" He mumbled to himself, making his way through town to the field he planned to fly his creation at. As he passed, the locals laughed, "Oh, it's Daisuke's fourth attempt to fly it, isn't that so?" They would say with mirth, or "Why won't this boy just give up? After this many tries one with reason would know to end these foolish attempts!" Daisuke ignored them as well, not letting their airy snobbishness get to him. He found it quite ironic that the locals were more stuck up than the royalty! He should know…it was his job to work for the latter. For his sister and he by default friends of the royal family, as his mother and father had used to be. It was quite odd to have such a lenient kingdom, but they were lucky they did. Many times had Daisuke been offered a room in the castle, but had rejected it, much to his sisters dismay.

"I am not royalty." He would say, "I don't need to live like I am." And what he said was the half-truth. In actuality, he just liked to live free, on his own. He had grown that way ever since his mother had left his sister and he alone to fend off for themselves. It was simply something that was now a part of his life. Something he could not let go of that easily. Of course, his sister, Jun, was infuriated by his decision. "Daisuke! You fool, we could have all the protection we need of we stay there!" She knew how her brother felt about life, but at times she worried about how they seriously were going to survive. He did not make it any better on her.

As Daisuke ran, he began wondering how it actually _would_ be if he stayed in the kingdom. What he mostly did there was to do portraits of the royalty, at their request, which he did without a second thought. They were the only things he could finish, because despite how nice the kingdom was, they were still very impatient for his works of art. So rather than doing it because he wanted to, it would come out more forced. He had never been completely happy with any portraits that he sent in there. But if they were happy, that was all that mattered…right?

He ceased his strides as he realized he was in the field. Taking out a small notebook he began writing the approximates of the temperature and wind next to his previous attempts. "Okay…two days ago it was about sixty-nine degrees, with the wind being moderate…yesterday it was about sixty-eight degrees, and the wind picked up a bit, and today its about.."

"Seventy. Or am I wrong, friend?" Daisuke looked up to see the smiling Kamiya Hikari walking towards him, dressed in normal common clothes. "I thought you had to watch over Otohime-Mimi-sama today?"

"Well…I did, but she told me something, and I'm just taking a breather. She let me anyway." Unbeknownst to Daisuke, Hikari sighed, her attention averting from her friend of a second. "I thought I'd see what you're doing. And as usual, you're chasing your own impossible dreams, am I right?"

"Hey!" Daisuke fumed a bit, it was one thing having the locals laugh at you, when it came from your friend, it stung a bit. The girl waved her hand cheerfully smiling at her friend that she had somewhat offended, "I'm just joking, Daisuke! You're dreams are what make you who you are. And I know that one day you'll make one of them come true. Until then, I'll just tag along your experiments teasing you." At that, she stuck out her tongue, giggling like the little child she used to be. Daisuke expression turned into one of relaxation. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I made this kite about a month ago and it still won't fly…haven't tried it today, but I think I might be in luck."

"Oh really? And what have you been doing about those past due portraits that Okami-Yamato-sama has requested of you?"

Daisuke smacked his head, suddenly frowning. "Aye! I need to finish those don't I? I'm only human…I forget. You said its past due? Then…you didn't cover-up for me, did you Hikari?"

"No…" The bright child suddenly bit her lip, the wind cascading around her hair blowing it in all directions, yet still keeping her unobtainable beauty shown. Daisuke had found himself attracted to her the day he had met her, but at the same time knew she was out of limits with one like he. Before, that hadn't stopped him, as he pursued her to the highest of mountains and back, but now, he knew that he could only love her like a sister, and nothing more. And for some reason, he didn't seem to care as much about that as he thought he would.

"Then who did?"

"Ah..it was Takeru …he did it as a favor to me, because…of something." She quickly ended it a that, not wanting to talk anymore of that situation. Daisuke, whom had started tying a string to his kite, frowned at the girl. "And what was this something?"

"None of your business Motomiya Daisuke." She purposely spat out his full name, to catch him off guard; people only called him fully went either being formal, respective, or in this case, agitated. Of course, that never did stop the boy from gathering his wanted information, as he pulled on the string, tying a knot around the base of the kite. "Hey, I never did say it was any of my business..but was it any of your business in Otohime-Mimi-sama's pantry that day without permission?" He gave her a toothy grin, no one, if not of the royal family, were to go places without permission. Daisuke, unfortunately, had learned that the hard way.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, dear friend of mine, I would indeed!" At that, Hikari fumed, stomping her foot. Blackmail seemed to be Daisuke's specialty, although by his innocent, childish demeanor, one could not tell. She resented telling what she had kept secret to him because that would mean that she would have to lie about her affections to one of her best friends…she hated lying, but it was all she could do. "I have been betrothed to him. He was only doing it as a favor, that is all." In a way, she was telling the truth…the half-truth. Takeru knew for a fact where her affections lay, and could not do anything about that, thus partly making up for that by covering up for her friend. It was the least he could do.

"Betrothed? And you haven't told me! Kari, I'm hurt." He used her nickname as a silent way to say he was joking with her. "Yeah, well I'm happy if you're happy. Although I don't know if I approve of Takeru…" Hikari rolled her eyes at the mahogany haired boy holding his kite. He still hadn't gotten over the rivalry he and the young imperial prince had held over the affection of the lovely Kamiya Hikari. It had taken a battle, arranged by Yamato (whom of which was amused by the bickering of his youthful brother and the young artist), and a long (humorous) talk with her brother, Chief Commander of the Security Force Kamiya Taichi to help them gain a truce. She remembered holding back her giggles, as the two walked out stiffly nodding to themselves. As of recently, they had gotten friendlier with each other, although still holding that stiff uncomfortable feeling around each other. It was almost like they_ wanted _to fight each other! To Hikari, boys were a completely different species…as for Takeru and Daisuke: the feeling was mutual.

"Daisuke, remember, that's Ouji-Takeru-sama to you!" She grinned, quoting something that Takeru had said during one of their frequent fights.

"Yeah, yeah..whatever. Okami-Yamato-sama has not said anything about me addressing him yet, so I won't change anything."

"Oi, you can be as stubborn as an ass, can't you?"

"A handsome ass!"

"Daisuke…" She laughed, enjoying the idle conversation she was having with her friend, and ignoring the pang of guilt that flowed through her as from the lie she had so-easily had thrown at him. Glancing at the shadow Daisuke's kite had produced, she realized that it was late. "Aye, I've got to get back to the castle! Daisuke, you kept me longer than I should have been out!"

"S'not my fault you were attracted by such a lovely being such as m'self.."

Laughing, Hikari shot off to the castle. _I thought artists where supposed to modest! Well, Daisuke isn't a regular guy, so maybe that doesn't apply to him…_

When Hikari left, Daisuke's soft eyes suddenly hardened with determination. "Okay, finally…let's start." He uttered a small prayer to whatever deity lived up in the heavens and began to run, starting off at a mild job then gaining speed as he got farther in the field. _Please work…_He let his kite off in the air mentally on his knees, hoping and praying that it would take flight.

And for once that month, his prayers were answered.

"It's…it's FLYING!" He screamed out, gleefully crying out tears of pride at his creation. He wondered how long it would stay up, and how the locals would react when they say his achievement. _That oughta knock 'em out of their seats…_He grinned, leading the kite towards his direction. _Daisuke, the artist, and inventor! At age fifteen, who would have thought?_ He imagined the local newspaper reporter jotting that down in their small notebooks, and the attention he would get. People in his town appreciated the small things in life, making something fly was not of the normal act there, and therefore would be approved on his behalf. Yes…Daisuke could see it now…the multi-talented prodigy...or maybe-

Snap! Daisuke's eyes widened in horror as he heard that sound come from above his head. "No…" The kite had snapped from the string, and was now making its way through the forest ahead. Daisuke turned pale: That was where the Emperor of Demons lived. "How am I ever going to get myself out of this…?" He gulped, but strode forward with newfound determination. 

He would get that damned kite if it was the last thing he did. Hopefully he wouldn't be spotted by the Emperor…he could only hope..

—

" Oh, Otohime-Mimi-sama, I am late, please forgive my recklessness.." Hikari murmured, falling to her knees. The older girl looked at her care-keeper and laughed, "Ah, Hikari, it really is fine! I know how you must feel after being betrothed to my brother, of all people." She laughed at her joke, "No, really. It is fine. Where were you, though?"

Hikari stood up, graciously smiling down at the lush princess with the rose-tinted hair, "Thank you, Otohime-Mimi-sama. I was having an idle conversation with Daisuke, and I got a bit off track.."

"Oh, Daisuke, eh? Yamato has been meaning to talk to him.."

"For what?"

"Oh, you don't know do you?" Mimi gave a carefree laugh, waving her hand. "Well, it has come to our attention that now there's a region rule that if one is not in the care of parent or guardian they must be sent away to one of _those_ homes…" She gave a brief shudder, remembering things that she rather did not want to think of. "Anyway, Yamato and I have decided that Daisuke and his sister don't deserve that, and because his family is in high regards of our family, we have gained the right to their custody." She grinned, "Meaning that despite his moaning about 'being free', he is rightfully under our custody! It took long enough." Mimi nodded, she rather liked Daisuke, just as much at both her brothers, and much like Jun, she worried about the safety out in the town.

"Boy, Daisuke's not going to like this.."

"Well, someone has to put their foot down somewhere. Plus, we've basically become his family, he should consider himself lucky!" Mimi noted. "Oh yes, this also brings something else into factor.." She waved her finger, grinning. Hikari blinked at the princess, "What's that?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure you know Miyako?" Hikari nodded absently. _Oh course, Mimi…she's the one that's making it so hard for me to marry Takeru like I'm supposed to…_She spent many hours a day, just admiring the beauty of the scholar princess that she had yet to meet. At times, she wished she was born of the male species, so at least she would have a chance with the girl. This castle was very weird in its ways, as many of the royalty got married to not just royalty themselves, but to one's of lower superiority as well. It was Yamato who changed this, after he had become of age and his father had passed away. He was then proclaimed as king, and the kingdom had changed from that. If only she was not a girl…she could hold Miyako like she knew she was destined to…

"Well, she's getting betrothed as well!"

Hikari's eyes widened as her dreams shattered. "W..what?"

"That's my point, since Daisuke is under our care, like you and Taichi, he is of age of being betrothed as well."

"I don't understand…who's be being betrothed to..?" Hikari said flatly stating the truth. _It..it couldn't be…_

"Silly girl." Mimi giggled, "Miyako, of course!"

—

"I'm lost." Daisuke admitted it to himself, in dismay. He was between the trees and darkness, completely lost. "All I want is my damn kite! Is that too much to ask?!" He cursed upward, not really focusing it on anyone. 

As the wind blew through the silent forest, Daisuke mumbled, "Apparently it is.."

He walked forward, avoiding the many branches and twigs in his way, silently wishing he were somewhere else. Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, a voice sounded, a deep growl from the heart of the forest. "You dare to enter my domain with out consent?"

Daisuke's eyes widened, as he began to back away, stiff with fear. Of all things…he had to fall into the hands of The Emperor. But to his shock and dismay, two gloved hands latched themselves on his next, with a force he could not compete with. "L..let me go! I-I was just getting my kite! It flew her on accident!"

"And why should I believe you? What will you do to compensate for crossing private territory?" The voice hissed out from his back, flowing into his ears with a snake-like vengeance.

"I..I…anything! Just let me go!" Daisuke cursed himself for saying such a cowardly thing. Somehow, he could feel the mood changing around him, as if The Emperor were smiling an small evil smirk..mocking him, almost. "Anything?"

Daisuke was beginning to regret saying that.

"You are Motomiya Daisuke, am I correct? Aspiring artist within his youth."

"I am…" Daisuke gasped out, he was going to answer each question truthfully, something told him it was a bad idea getting on the bad side of his being.

"Very good." His hands unlatched from his throat. "I shall have you…create a work of art for myself, then. That will be your only way to survive your insubordination. You shall walk into this exact place, at the same time tomorrow. There we shall go to where I plan to have you work."

Daisuke blinked. Was that all? _This is going to be easy…_

"I wouldn't think that. It does take quite a bit to impress me, young Daisuke. Your recklessness has dropped your credibility down in my eyes." He suddenly chuckled, "If only you could see my eyes…do not get arrogant, for your life is now mine."

It took only a second for Daisuke to realize he was now alone. _What have I gotten myself in now…?_

_ _

He could have sworn he saw a flash of violet right before he ran out of the forest.

—

"Uh, could you help me get a book while you're up there, Jyou?" Takeru called out to the bespectacled man who stood on the ladder, delicately putting each book in the library in its designated spot. Kido Jyou was the librarian that worked within the castle, and being good friends with Yamato, lived there as well. Although Takeru was the only one who knew the blue haired man's true desire: the medical business, just like his father was. He smiled at the golden haired prince as he spoke, "Sure thing, Takeru. What book was that?"

Takeru felt his cheeks begin to burn a bit, "Ahh…actually, let me come up there with you, I can't exactly remember its name." 

"Okay, come up then." Came Jyou's gentle voice, as Takeru's cheeks burned even more. _If only Hikari knew she wasn't the only one regretting this arranged marriage…_Ever since he was in the fruitful age of a young one, Takeru's attention had always been on Jyou. He had no idea where his attraction had come from, but it was there, and he could feel it. Who said that love needed a reason? For Takeru, the thought of reasoning was past and gone, it just felt right. What was wrong, was the force one to marry another based on ones thoughts of how they would complement each other. That was very much what Yamato was doing as King. _I know he wants to rule similarly to Father's rule, but this is just insane…_Takeru had thought, _Yes, Hikari and I do have a lot in common, and we do complement each other very will…it is just that my affections lay somewhere else, and so do hers. _

He slowly climbed up the ladder stairs, watching his step. "I don't know how you do this all the time, Jyou." This caused him to laugh, "Oh, it's easy if you know the basics, Takeru. But don't worry, I'm pretty sure that this won't drop you."

"You're sure?"

"Of course. You know I wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt you, Takeru!" Takeru smiled. Few people (excluding his brother and sister) called him by his first name, and only his first name. Hikari, Jyou, and Daisuke, though the latter only really used it in a derogatory way. For Hikari, it was the simple act of friendship, seeing that they had known each other since they were but very little children. There had been a psuedo-attraction for a small bit, while he had fought with Daisuke, but now that Takeru thought back on it, it was only because of his fear of losing one of his best friends. It was only now, that he realized how foolish that was of him. Sometimes he wished he and the mahogany haired youth had started on a good note….but there were conflicting aspects in their personalities that made it very challenging for the imperial prince to just stay in a room with the artist without wanting to slit his through. Ah, the nostalgia of it.

Jyou…Jyou was different. The usage of his name had not come as easily as it had to Hikari, or Takeru. Almost by default, Jyou had always been formal when greeting the family, even with Yamato, who was one of his best friends. Therefore, it took a long while for Takeru to persuade him to just call him "Takeru", nothing more, nothing less. And when he did finally call him that...Takeru's lips quirked thinking of how comforting his name sounded when spoken from the blue haired man's mouth. _Oh Jyou-chan…if only you knew..._He wouldn't tell him how he though, of course. Even in the lenient kingdom that was his home, due do his Father's, and his Father's, and his Father's, and so on, and so on, rulings of their country, such of the act of loving someone of the same gender was frowned upon. Thus, Takeru's true heart would never be known.

_Perhaps_, Takeru thought, _It would be better that way._

_ _

So engrossed was he in his thoughts, that he failed to notice his balance start to falter, only realizing too late that he was going to fall when Jyou called out, his voice suddenly frantic. "Takeru!" Giving out a small yelp of panic, Takeru fell to the ground of the library, rather roughly.

"Aye, that hurt.." He cursed, rubbing his back, flinching at the pain that jumped from arm as he did that. In a second, however Jyou was right beside him, "Ouji-Takeru-sama, I'm so sorry, I should have known that it was a bad idea! This is my entire fault, are you okay? No, you just fell from a ladder, of course you aren't okay, do you need anything, I ca-"

"Jyou!"

"Hai?"

"I'm fine, I just fell and- ow!" Takeru suddenly hissed out as he tried to move his wrist. Giving a weak chuckle he looked up at Jyou, "Hmm..I guess I'm a bit more hurt than I thought I was. But really, it isn't that bad!"

"Isn't that bad? I think you must have sprained something, Ouji-Takeru-sama!"

"Have I? And Jyou, just call me Takeru, I hate when you're so formal with me.." Takeru suppressed a dejected sigh, as he looked away from his object of affection. It hurt, knowing that Jyou thought of himself being lower than Takeru by his usage of Takeru's imperial title. _How many times I have told you…just call me by my name..it's the closest to affection I would ever be able to get from you…_His thoughts were yet again interrupted by Jyou's dark eyes staring intently into his clear blue ones.

_ _

"Takeru. I may not know much about being a doctor, but I can bandage you up and give you some ice so it won't hurt as much tomorrow. Is that fine with you? And are you sure you are okay? I'll be helping you by your side all the way if you're hurt, you know that."

Takeru could feel his cheeks burn yet again, and hoped that Jyou didn't notice it.

"I guess it _does_ sting quite a bit…"

Hey, if being hurt got him more attention from the one he loved, what would be wrong with bending the truth in the smallest way?

—

Daisuke ran as fast as he could to his house. He was in for it…how could he have been so stupid as to run right into The Emperor's Forest? Barely noticing where he was going, he failed to realize himself entering the city's gates, and promptly collided with the first person he saw.

"Pardon me, but watch where you're going!" The person growled, gathering her fallen books and glaring at him with an expression of disdain.

"I could say the same for you…" Daisuke mumbled, rubbing his sore rear.

"What did you say?!" The girl thundered, and only then did Daisuke actually see her. A girl who seemed about his age, fifteen, with long mauve hair and large glasses that reflected off the light of the afternoon sun in her reddish-brown eyes. She was rather pretty, Daisuke noted, but that was easily overridden by her rage in his eyes. Besides, he knew by just looking at her that she was _definitely_ not his type. He shrugged, looking nonchalant, "If you had ears you would have heard me. Now please, I've to be getting home." He began running again, as she seethed towards his direction. "If you knew who you were talking to, you would think twice before scorning someone of my power!" But alas, he was gone.

"Commoner." She growled, picking up the rest of her books. He did not have the knowledge of who he was messing with indeed. Inoue Miyako, second heir to the throne of the region next to the Odaibian Region, Kawako. She sighed. _If only I wasn't forced to marry…I don't even know the name of the guy. I wish I could have talked Misao out of making me go here…Yamato's nice and all, it's just..having my future decided by my sister and my cousin? This is outrageous!_

Miyako was a scholar, despite being a girl, and regretting being wed to some man she didn't know. Mostly because she wasn't interested in men in the first place…the kingdoms were so backward. Her brow furrowed in frustration, "Stupid rule of having your mate chosen…stupid gender rules…how in all the hells are they supposed to know who I will love? Are they oracles, or something?"

It's amazing what the human mind of others will think it wants, when it turns out its completely the other way around.

—

Yamato sat idly on his throne, staring into the nothingness of the space around him. _What am I doing?_ He wondered, trying to cope with the reality of what he was truly doing. It was his job to marry off his brother, and his sister, of which so almost dutifully refused any male that he offered to her. And Miyako, who's sister had asked him if there were any reasonable people in the castle for one toe wed, even she seemed somehow upset. It was his job. Wasn't it? Then why did everyone seem so unhappy? Why was he unhappy?

"It is everyone's dream to be paired off with their best match and live happily ever after…" He partly quoted from his deceased father, who had told him that not long before he died. What more did they want? He thought it was perfectly logical. Takeru had seemed to be very close to Hikari, thus, they would be happy together. Daisuke was wild, and boisterous, but Miyako would be a good match for him, with her seemingly levelheaded attitude and her way of taking control of someone when they go out of hand.

It seemed right. But why didn't it _feel_ right?

Boys and Girls. Girls and Boys. It was the way of nature that they would go together, wasn't it? He was just protecting them from his mistake! His mistake of loving the wrong person…

But this person was wrong in such a right way. Kamiya Taichi. His name was still lovely to hear. Too bad he never got to confess how he felt..how he wanted to feel…his father said it was wrong, therefore it really was wrong. His father made him feel ashamed for his attraction. He said that all normal people would love a female. That's why it was a rule that persons of the same gender could not be in love. Yamato had never removed that rule at his father's demise. It was his way of living his honor…

…but was this really honor?

Yamato looked outside to see the object of his worthwhile affections out with _her._ Yamato tried not to feel angry whenever he saw Takenouchi Sora with Taichi, but it just was there…of course, he did not let it go out of hand. _She's stealing him away from me…_He had wanted to cry that out, but no. For it wasn't right. Father said it wasn't right.

And so, it wasn't right.

Yamato clenched his hands into a fist when he saw Sora laugh at something Taichi did to amuse her.

So why did the 'right' way seem so wrong?

—

It was early morn, the next day, when Daisuke set off to dreaded Forest. He bit his lip, containing all the courage he had within him and ran in into the dark area. Somehow he would get out of this. He was Motomiya Daisuke, he got out of every jam there was in the world. He wanted to finish quickly, therefore he left early to do whatever bidding this Emperor wanted of him.

Standing in the middle of the dark Forest, he called out, cursing inwardly as his voice sounded scared, and lost. "I'm here."

"Then enter." The voice of The Emperor sounded delicately through the vines of the Forest, surrounding Daisuke. The mahogany haired boy frowned, "But I have no idea where to go!" When no answer was given, he growled. "Are you afraid or something?! You have the upper hand here, mister!"

"I am _not_ afraid!" His voice snarled out, this time, making Daisuke jump at the intensity of rage that sounded through them. "Clear your mind, and perhaps you will find your way here…if not….you're lost forever…"

"What?!" Daisuke cried out, looking of an answer. But yet again, he got nothing. Regaining his composure, he closed his eyes. _Clear your mind…that's what he said, so I guess I should try doing that…_It was rather hard, as an artist's mind is always full of imagination, and creation, rather than clear, and Daisuke struggled to walk on. But he concentrated, walking forward. _I'll make it…I'll make it…_He repeated it, over and over again within his mind.

He flinched, as he suddenly grazed a thorn as he traveled, knowing that it would lead a mark. _Dammit. I'm losing it aren't I…_Struggling, he still walked on. _I'm going to wake up in my own bed tomorrow if it's the last thing I do…I swear…_

_ _

"It seems I under estimated you." Daisuke's eyelids flipped open in surprise as he realized he had made it to his destination. He growled, not looking, or caring where The Emperor was, "Well, maybe you should have a little more faith in the average human being…"

"Oh yes, but you are far from average. Tell me, Motomiya, what is average?"

"I…I don't know..'tis normal, its how every one in our region is!" Daisuke said, recklessly avoiding the question thrown at him with a dull answer. "Where are you anyway?"

A tap on the shoulder. "Boo." Daisuke jumped a bit, as he turned around. And gasped at what he saw…

The Emperor of Demons…a boy such as himself? Indeed. A youthful one, with indigo hair to his neck, and piercing violet eyes. _…The flash of violet…_They were quite, lovely violet eyes as well….Daisuke felt himself being pulled into the orbs, a deadly lure..

He shook his head, glaring at the boy. "I came here for a reason. Now tell me what I have to do."

The Emperor suddenly seized his hand, looking at it with intrigue. "You cut yourself whilst in the Forest, am I correct?"

"And so what if you are?"

He grinned a toothy grin. "You must be mortal." Ignoring the look of confusion that flashed through Daisuke's face, he simply changed the subject. "Put the wound on the canvas." He motioned towards the easel that suddenly appeared next to Daisuke. Daisuke hesitated, still looking confused.

"I don't think you want to waste my time, Motomiya. Put it on the canvas."

Glaring, Daisuke did as he was told. "Now what?"

The Emperor grinned, knowing what he would say would be hard for Daisuke to accomplish, 

"Take it off and begin. I want you to draw who you love. I will know if you make an art of a lie…your life hangs on a string depending on this. I give you five days to finish this."

Daisuke stared in horror, realization what was asked of him. It would have been so easy for him to do…if only he knew exactly whom he _did_ love…

…Now what was he going to do?


	2. Beginning, yet Ending at the Same Time

# The Wrong Kind of Right

Chapter II- "Beginning, yet Ending at the Same Time"  
By Amai 

**Disclaimer-** Digimon and all its characters are not copyright me, but copyright Toei Animation/Bandai (there probably are others, but I can't remember offhand). I wish they were, but sadly, not all wishes come true. The only thing that's copyright me is this fanfic, so no stealing, kiddies. 

**Author's Notes-**(note that "Arah! Soir eto Asajour" is a song I made up for the fic and is in a language I made…like a hybrid of French and Japanese..something like that) I personally only like the last part of this. Yes, it has the start of all the relationships...but only the Jyoukeru seems to really be going anywhere. Next chapter, next chapter I swear! The first part of this chapter is rather...disturbing. I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote it. But, oh well, I make my mistakes. Don't worry though…it does link later. What are you in for in the next chapter? Let's see…Sora's _real_ love, a mysterious lady that had taken affections towards Daisuke, Daisuke slapping Miyako, Miyako confronting Hikari, (or is that vice-versa? Eh..) Taito (finally), and other fun things. So what are you waiting for? Read on, and please review!

Many people have different theories on how the Emperor of Demons came to be. Some say that he was made out of the blood of a woman of who was decaying by the pestilence of an open wound, left to fester in the afternoon sun. Other's say he was born from the evils of each one person within the world. All of their hate, all of their anger…it all had gone into his creation as to punish those who have wronged, by showing them what their sins had made.

The Emperor had heard all of these words of his existence with amusement. Humans were such fascinating creatures, with the funny idea that if one did not understand something, a story must be made to explain this unexplainable thing. He did not consider himself human. He did not consider himself anything but, alive. He was alive, and that was all one needed to know about him.

At one time, he could have called himself human. It was a time of innocence, a time of his naïve childhood.

—

A child sitting on the wooden ground, softly writing with the charcoal given to him for the fire, on the ground. _Ichijouji Ken._ Delicately, he practiced the characters of his given name, for it was the only thing he could do for his own entertainment. Brother disliked him learning how to write, for it would make him one of those people that had taken Papa and Mama away. But Ken failed to understand the logic of that statement, and continued on with his practicing.

He had only wanted to protect him, he had only wanted him to stay there, not to go away like Papa and Mama had been forcefully made to. Why couldn't he understand that? Ken murmured to himself, _Why can't I understand this?_ As he sat in the corner, hugging his burnt palms closely to his ragged, torn shirt, ignoring the pain that shot through them after Osamu had made him put his hands in the flaming hot coals for his ignorance of his request not to write.

He was only trying to help him…and Ken would love him for that. He would love him even if the burns on his hands would make him sob and night. Even if the lashings from the belt would make his wounds scream out when he bathed in the morning water. It was Osamu's way of teaching him. It hurt, but he would learn. Wouldn't he?

The boy had stopped writing after that incident. But that did not stop him from glancing at his name as he passed by doing his errands, the characters still written on the ground, smudged by the footings of people coming in and out.

A somewhat painful reminder of what he couldn't do anymore.

Every time Osamu hit him he would blame it on those people…those people in the castle that had taken Mama and Papa from him. 'Twas their fault. Hate them. Hate them. But being a local birthed in the bowels of the sacred ocean of Kindness, he could not comprehend such a powerful emotion. Some loved him, and some despised him for that very fact.

Most people loved the boy. But the one he cared about the most was blinded by the jealousy of all that love, all that care thrown at his brother. And so, he would fulfill those hateful emotions by punishing his small brother, and blaming it on the royal folk. They had taken Mama and Papa away…and they had taken her away. That sweet little girl that had the world, had his world. 

He didn't know that she wasn't taken away…she part of the ones who took people away. Ishida Mimi. Otohime-Mimi-sama. She had everything, wanted everything, but him. Ken observed how Osamu blamed everything on the royalty, with out realizing the object of his affections was exactly that- royalty. He had only met her once, and she had sealed his heart for no one else but her, unintentionally. And when it was time for the royal family to take her home where she belonged, she had taken his heart with her. Along with Mama and Papa.

And he paid for all the pain that caused Osamu to feel. But he loved his brother; he would endure it.

But the walls within the recesses of his mind would crack with this endurance.

Oh how Ken wanted to write yet again in public. Unbeknownst to his dear brother, he had been practicing as well as practicing reading alone when he had time. For such a small boy he was, he was extremely intelligent…and did not want this intelligence to go to waste. He wanted- no, needed to do this, for it was a requirement to do what he had always desired to do ever since Mama and Papa left.

Conjure up a spell to bring them back. Ken was no mage, but, with the right training he could no a bit of the mage code as to use it to bring his beloved parents back, and make Osamu happy again. Happy again. That's all Ken wanted to be. He rarely was, anyway.

And so he practiced, alone in secret. Osamu would never knew…and what one didn't know couldn't hurt, could it?

It all ended that last day. Noon.

The kind boy noticed yet another boy treading on his secret spot. This boy was a local, just like him, but more recognized. Anyone could see who he was. Motomiya Daisuke, the young artistic prodigy. Or at least, in Ken's eyes he was. No, it was not just in drawing in such that the artistic element of the boy showed, no, it was the very way he _moved_, acted, lived that was art. Daisuke was an art to Ken's analyzing eye.

And he loved him for it, without even actually knowing him.

Here, the mahogany haired boy was doing something that people rarely saw him do- practice the lute. He wasn't bad, but then again, for someone known for their art, he wasn't that great either. But to Ken's ears, any note born from Daisuke was beauty in itself.

It was a natural tune, one sung by every child that was born within the Odaibian region, knew as "Arah! Soir eto Asajour!" a song about night and day, usually sung to coax young ones to sleep.

Ken listened in the shadows as Daisuke played his song placidly, making a mistake here and there. Suddenly, he stopped. "Whoever is out there, please come out! I won't bite, or anything!"

The boy in the shadows blushed, feeling a sense of uncertainty coming over him as he debated on whether to walk out or not. Hastily making his decision, he ran out, stopping for a brief second to bow. "I really enjoyed your song." He managed to blurt out at the befuddled younger boy.

And before Daisuke could say anything, he off, running away from the younger artist. 

In one's eyes, what he did could have been called cowardly. Ken just called it intimidation. Under intimidation, one would do things that they wouldn't regularly do under normal circumstances. Of course, even for a local, Daisuke was not a normal circumstance.

So allured was he to the hypnotic music, Ken had forgotten the time. Of course, he immediately knew his mistake when he saw his brother, standing in the doorway when he arrived at home, fury aligning his form. But Ken would endure what was ahead for him…even if he knew he could not endure any longer. He would try.

When he told his brother what he had been doing, the only sentence that was spoken was final. "You are never to see him again." Ken fought back an urge to scream at his denial. He did not have the chance as Osamu struck him hard on the face, "What is this I see?" He screamed out showing Ken something that he thought was buried from his brother view- his writings. He had done it well, Osamu was not supposed to know! But he did. And for his ignorance, yet again Ken paid. And he tried; he tried ever so hard to endure it…he really did. But the walls were cracking to fast for one to rebuild them.

His eyes were blank as he was punished. 

'Tis amazing how far a person could be pushed until their limit breaks. After being denied of all the goods in the world, how long can one's sanity last? Osamu burned all of his writings…his beautiful words…but was it really the fault of the Royalty? Daisuke was friends with the royalty…

Everyone loved them…

Was it really their fault? No. Ken knew this. He bit back tears as he wondrous creations deformed into black, ugly ashes. Burned away by hatred…as was his logical thinking of making his brother happy as well.

He had tried so hard…

Why didn't Osamu love him…

Why was everyone angry…?

Midnight. He was panting, running through the dark as he made his way to Osamu's room after spending time outside…sharpening that blade that Papa used to use to cut those delicate weed…

…In the dark moonlight, Osamu looked very much like a delicate weed…a weed indeed. Ken wiped the sweat from his forehead as he neared his sleeping brother. _You denied me of life…I finally realized that brother…I loved you…I wanted to make you happy…but you pushed it away…I tried to help you…but I can help no longer…maybe I will finally make you happy brother…_

He softly quoted one of his last poems he wrote right after the others had been burned as he neared the sleeping form.

_The seasons past,_

_I watch the rose grow,_

_But every time I tried to pick it,_

_It cut a hole in me with its thorn.._

_ _

_I was but a little bud, _

_Staring up with admiration onto the beautiful rose,_

_But when he grew,_

_He prevented me from doing the same.._

_ _

_I loved him._

_But his so-called "Chivalry" was misused upon my weak self_

_Protecting me was supposed to make him happy…yet it did not._

Ken softly looked at Osamu's wrist.

# Perhaps…

_ _

He readied the blade…

# I could make him happy…

Slowly but steadily, he sliced it open, gentle enough not to wake Osamu up, but firm enough to cut the vein.

_One.._

His hands felt warm, oh, that was the blood.

_…last…_

_ _

Osamu gave one last sigh, as the blood seeped out of the open wound.__

_ _

_…time…_

_ _

Ken felt little remorse. To his battered mind, this was correct. This was right…this was the only way he would be happy, as well as Osamu. Perhaps this was because, with this one last death, was also the death of the human Ken. Only to be replaced by The Emperor.

He leaned over and kissed Osamu's forehead, like the way Mama and Papa used to do to the both of them when they were very little.

"Good night."

—

People could have their own assumptions on how he existed, as long as no one knew the truth of The Emperor of Demons. He would not care about how he came to be. He could not. But in one part of his self…he screamed from the disgust of what he had done in actuality.

—

"…I want you to draw who you love."

How? Daisuke's mind was racing. How could he do this? He loved…no one, no one as of yet. Glaring at the one who requested this of him, he spoke, "Why did you make me put my wound to the canvas, and why do you care who I love?"

"Because that way you're tied to it by spell, and I care because I can. That is all I will say." The Emperor answered, rather coldly. "You are not in the position to question me, young Motomiya."

_'Young Motomiya'…who does he think he is.._ "Then I shall start." He suddenly flashed an emphasized grin at The Emperor. "Expect the best from me."

"We shall see."

Daisuke turned to the canvas. _Now how can I do this without him knowing I'm lying…_He hesitantly began to sketch the outline of a face.

Who's face was it? Only the gods would know that.

—

"Mimi-chan!"

"Miyako-chan!"

The two girls embraced tightly as Miyako entered the courtyard. Truthfully, this was really the only reason why Miyako willed herself to go there. Mimi was one of her best friends, and cousin's, and she always seemed to make the worst seem great. Miyako had always admired the rose haired woman, and envied how Mimi could gain the attention of practically a country with a twirl of her pretty little finger! Miyako wanted to be just like her…

But then, again, she did not as well.

"So I see you have made it, my sister!" Mimi smiled, she usually called Miyako her sister, because of how close their bond was. It really _was_ like having a little sister. Or, at least a twin one. Miyako nodded, "Quite true. Misao made me come..but its not like I would ever miss an opportunity to be with you, Mimi-chan!" Miyako gracefully followed the elder princess keeping up her eloquence, as if challenging Mimi in a subtle way.

Of course, for the one with more practice at being eloquent, this came natural.

"Oh, you're making me blush, Miya." Mimi chided, waving her hand as they made it to her room, "I'm sure you're wondering where your- Hikari?" Mimi blinked in surprise as she glanced at the brunette girl, who was in the midst of cleaning the already-clean room. "I do believe you've already done this room, ne?"

Hikari blushed. "Sorry, Otohime-Mimi-sama…and…Otohime-Miyako-sama, right?" _Of course its Miyako, you idiot! The one you've been pining over…and now…she's actually here…_

Miyako, looking a bit flushed herself, smiled and waved her hand, mimicking Mimi's movement, "Yes, I'm Miyako." Mimi suddenly laughed, walking forward, "Oh, Hikari-chan! I see what you're doing. You're trying to put a good impression on your dear Takeru's face, aren't you?" Hikari's eyes widened, as she heard this. _No, no, no! Now Miyako's going to think I'm in love with Takeru! Blast it!_

_ _

With all of her own worries, Hikari failed to see the flash of disappointment that crossed Miyako's face for one second.

"Oh, I'm so rude!" Mimi put her hand to her mouth, blushing, "Let me formally introduce Miyako to you, Hikari."

Miyako waved her hand, suddenly blushing, "Oh, really Mimi-chan! Its fine!"

"This is my cousin, Inoue Miyako, second daughter of the family and heir of the throne of Kawako."

"Mimi…" Miyako hung her head, very red. "I do not think Hikari needed to hear that.." Somehow, around this new girl, Hikari, Miyako felt even more humbled when even around Mimi! It was a strange feeling…but Miyako somehow liked it. Somehow she knew she'd learn to like it. She already liked Hikari. _She seems to be a very nice person…and cute too. If only I knew her better…_

_ _

"Miya-chan, you're not the only one getting married. Hikari-chan is betrothed to my Takeru. Isn't it exciting? Ahh…romance is in the air!"

Both girls resisted the urge to sigh at that comment. _Romance in all the wrong places…_

_ _

"I suppose I should leave you two girls to converse for a bit, ne?" Mimi smiled. "I have some things to attend to, anyway…be back later!" She waved excitedly and quickly walked out of the room.

"Er…I see you're a scholar, isn't that right, Otohime-Miyako-sama?" Hikari spluttered out, shuffling her feet. _I'm acting like such a fool…I suppose it is correct to say "Fools fall in love". She's just so…beautiful..more than I imagined before…_

_ _

"Yes, that is correct, Hikari. And you can just call me Miyako, like Mimi does." Miyako smiled at the brunette, noticing how flustered she was…she wouldn't blame her, she was feeling quite the same herself- but one had to be the mediator at times, correct? She tried her best to make Hikari feel comfortable around her, and in a way, make _herself_ feel comfortable around Hikari.

"Well…Miyako." Hikari added with a smile, "I find that truly interesting. Not many women pursue that future. It must be tough..for you to handle at times?"

"I suppose." Miyako sighed, brushing a strand of hair from her eyes, "Not many men understand me. Or rather, understand the idea of a lady being better at something that they think only _men_ can do…yes, I get a lot of trouble."

"Don't you ever feel like giving up?"

"Never!" Miyako suddenly exclaimed, looking up at Hikari. Seeing the resentful expression she created on the girls face, she quickly waved her hands. "I'm sorry, I'm just very passionate about such things…"

"No, Miyako, it..it's alright. I'd love to hear more.." Miyako blushed a bit, and nodded.

And thus, Hikari heard more.

—

"How's that feeling, Takeru?"

Due to the fact that his ankle merely throbbed with a small bit of pain, Takeru was fine. But of course _Jyou_ didn't know that. Takeru felt a bit guilty, taking advantage of someone like that…but it was so tempting to the young prince! His mouth pursed for an answer, "That's great, Jyou. Thank you."

The blue haired one waved his hand, smiling at the now blushing prince. "Oh, 'twas no problem. This type of care is easy, if one is gentle enough…" He turned a bit pink himself, "Which I need to learn how to be. I was a bit rough with the bandages. Sorry about that!"

"What's to be sorry about?" Takeru's voice was firm, as he stared at Jyou, hard. "Jyou, you're too hard on yourself."

"Am I?"

"Yes you are! You don't have to apologize for everything, Jyou-chan…I'll understand." Takeru smiled at him, only to pale when he realized what he had just called his beloved. _Jyou-chan? Great work, Takeru…you idiot!_

_ _

A thoughtful look crossed Jyou's face before he replied. "I suppose I could lighten up a bit…but you have to understand that's how I am. I'm sure Yamato has told you plenty about that!" He gave a low chuckle, "But I'll try. If it will make you happy. I'm sure you'll drag Otohime-Mimi-sama into this some how to force me.." They both had a good laugh at that. Once Mimi was intent on changing someone's attitude, she woudldn't give up until the day she died. Her recent project was tentatively named "The Taming Of the Shrew", or in other words, Daisuke. Perhaps she had finally won..with Miyako being betrothed to he. 

"…Jyou?" Takeru suddenly became a bit distant, "Have you ever felt feelings for someone?"

This caught the librarian by surprise, as he waved his hand, laughing (albeit nervously), "Oh, Takeru! Is this about Hikari? Well, I don't think I'm the right one to ask…Sora's really the right person to go to." He smiled, "I probably don't even know what love is."

Before the prince could speak, Jyou stood up. "Excuse me Takeru, but I've to go back to the Library. I'll come back at a later time to check on you, okay?"

The door shut.

Takeru felt as if he were going to cry.

—

The clicking of his boot heels was making Daisuke _very _nervous. He didn't bother to turn around and look at The Emperor, although, there was quite a bit to look at.

Daisuke had met a lot of beautiful people, but this one…was exquisite. Daisuke felt drawn to him in a way that could only be described by saying it was "magic". The tool of the evil. Magic. For no one could be that beautiful…no one could be that…hypnotic to look at. Thus, Daisuke refused to look at him.

So far, he only had an outline of a face. It could be any face, really, seeing that he had no idea what to draw. The sound of The Emperor's pacings was really getting to him. Stiffening, he shouted, "Could you be any louder?!"

Bad idea.

Daisuke felt the warm breath of the enticing demon waft by his neck. "Indeed, I could. But then, you wouldn't like that…"

Daisuke gulped. Something about the way he said it, made it true. The mahogany haired one went back to work. _Who do I love…who do I love…I don't know! I've…I've never really loved someone before…I guess I do love Hikari…in a way._ He started to sketch Hikari's face, from the depths of his memory. Only to be stopped, when something began to furiously tug at his mind, something…something that he needed to remember..

_Arah…Soir…eto ..Asajour.._

_ _

That song echoed through his mind. A young boy, playing the lute. _Why am I remembering these things now? I don't even play the instrument anymore…_But the song continued. It was trying to tell him something, force him to open his eyes. But he could not comprehend what was being asked of him, he…

"Your time for today is finished."

Daisuke's eyes widened, as he realized where he was. "What? But…but I haven't started anything!"

The Emperor raised an eyebrow. "You must be blind. Look at your canvas." Daisuke did so, and to his amazement there was a start of a face…not the outline, but an actual face. "..How…?" And this face was not one of anyone he remembered…well, fully remembered. There was something that tugged at his mind as he stared at his creation. His creation he vaguely remembered even doing.

"You must leave now. As I said, your time is up." The Emperor smirked, "'Tis the same time tomorrow…I trust you'll get here without hurting yourself this time, Motomiya?" _You shouldn't bruise that lovely skin of yours, musician… _

Daisuke didn't even bother to look at him. "Yeah, well I won't but the one hurt-" And there he was. Outside of the Forest. "How does he do that?" Daisuke shook his head, and began to walk home.

"Daisuke, I've been looking all over for you!" The boy looked up, to see his sister running towards him in the afternoon breeze. "Where were you?"

"None of your business, Jun. I have a life, and I intend to use it."

"Quite, brother." She rolled her eyes at him, "There is some very important information for you at the castle…I won't tell you here, because it will ruin the surprise." She grinned at him, pulling him. "Come along."

"What surprise?"

"You'll see."

—

"_What?!_" Daisuke screamed out, at the seated King. He couldn't believe this! "No, there is no way I am going to be cooped up in this blasted castle, no way!"

"Daisuke." Yamato replied calmly, "I really don't think you have much of a choice here."

"Yes I do, I've always had a choice!"

"Silence, brother!" Jun suddenly thundered, "Okami-Yamato-sama has every right to do this! You should be happy, being taken in by a king of all people! Accept it!"

Daisuke gave a bitter glare at his sister. "Fine. I'll accept it. But I will not like it."

Yamato suddenly smiled, a bit wearily, "Au contraire, Daisuke. Along with joining all of us here, you get your fair treatment of how things go along here. I'm sure you'll like this…you are now betrothed."

"_WHAT?!_" Daisuke cried, even louder than before. "Be…betrothed?!Did you even bother to get my opinion on this?! I can't believe this…"

"What's not to believe? You're a reasonable boy, Daisuke. I'm sure you've been attracted to beautiful women…and we have some of the finest here." _Why is he so reluctant to wed? This is not making any sense…_Yamato frowned. This _definitely_ wasn't going the way he thought it would.

Daisuke said nothing, just glared towards the ground, damning it for all its worth, so he would not scream out something inappropriate. Yamato spoke again, "Would you at least meet her?"

"Bring her in. I'm not promising anything."

"All right. Miyako, are you here?"

A soft voice was heard from another room, answering his, "Er…yes, cousin? You want me? I'll come right away." The large wooden doors were open to reveal a mauve haired lady, wearing glasses and…

The girl and boy looked at each other. And screamed.

"You knocked me down!"

"Well if you hadn't been in the way, I wouldn't have had to!"

"Ignorant fool! Don't you dare speak to me like that!"

"I'll do as I very well please!'

Jun and Yamato looked with awe at the arguing two. Walking up to the King, Jun prodded him, "Maybe we should leave these two alone for a bit…Daisuke will calm down, and I'm pretty sure he'll accept it as it is."

Yamato raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" Chuckling, Jun nodded, "With me as a sister, how couldn't I be?"

The two elder ones left the room, and as the doors closed, the screaming stopped. Daisuke strode all the way to Miyako's face and spit on the ground next to her. "I don't like you."

"Well, at least we have something in common, local boy. The feeling is mutual!"

And indeed, it was.


End file.
